


Against the World: Databook

by The_Mathemagician



Series: Against the World 'verse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Against the World, Art, Fanart, Gen, Meta, fanfic databook, fanfic meta, fanfic notes, fanfic references, potential spoilers for main fic, reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mathemagician/pseuds/The_Mathemagician
Summary: Basically this will be meta info for the fanfic "Against the World." Including but not limited to, art, fanart, commentary, etc. The "new" databook, as I accidentally deleted the tumblr I originally made.Check back periodically for updates, as they are not posted as new chapters, but rather added to existing chapters.





	1. Stats

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. As mentioned in the summary, this is the replacement of the Sekai-against-the-world tumblr. Each chapter is a different sort of commentary/notes on the fic, so check back for updates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog
> 
> new content added 17/08/19  
> new content added 30/08/19  
> formatting 05/09/19

# Average Stats

## Stat Categories:

  * Strength (Str)
  * Stamina (Stm)
  * Intelligence (Int)
  * Chakra (Cha)
  * Stealth (Stl)
  * Speed (Spd)
  * Ninjutsu (Nin)
  * Genjutsu (Gen)
  * Taijutsu (Tai)
  * Weapons (Wep)
  * Control (Crl)
  * Deception (Dec)



## Threat Level

**Total** | **Level (aprox)**  
---|---  
10-20 | E   
20-40 | D   
40-60 | C   
60-80 | B   
80-100 | A   
100-120 | S   
  
## Academy Student

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 2/10 | 2/10 | 1/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 2.5/10 | 1/10 | 1.5/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 2/10 | 1/10 | 2/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 2/10 | 1.5/10 | 1/10  
>   
> **Total:** 19.5/120 

## Genin

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 3/10 | 3.5/10 | 3/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 2.5/10 | 2/10 | 2/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 3/10 | 2/10 | 4/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 4/10 | 3/10 | 2.5/10  
>   
> **Total:** 35/120

## Chuunin

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 4.5/10 | 4.5/10 | 4/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 4/10 | 4/10 | 4/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 4.5/10 | 3/10 | 5/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 5/10 | 3.5/10 | 3/10  
>   
> **Total:** 49/120 +5 Specialization = 54/120

## Special Jounin:

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 6/10 | 5/10 | 5.5/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 5/10 | 5.5/10 | 5/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 5.5/10 | 4/10 | 6/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 5/10 | 5/10 | 5/10  
>   
> **Total:** 62.5/120 +10 Specialization = 72.5/120

## Elite Jounin

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 7/10 | 6/10 | 7/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 6/10 | 6/10 | 6.5/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 6/10 | 6/10 | 6.5/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 6/10 | 5/10 | 6/10  
>   
> **Total:** 74/120 +10 Specialization = 84/120

# Hoshino Sekai

## Pre-Academy: E-rank

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> .5/10 | .5/10 | 10/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 1.5/10 | 1/10 | .5/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 0/10 | 0/10 | 0/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 0/10 | 1.5/10 | 3/10  
>   
> **Total:** 18.5/120

## Genin: C-rank

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 5.5/10 | 5/10 | 10/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 4.5/10 | 3/10 | 4/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 1.5/10 | 5/10 | 5/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 1/10 | 5/10 | 6/10  
>   
> **Total:** 55.5/120 +5 seals = 60.5/120

## Chuunin: A/B-rank

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 7/10 | 6.5/10 | 10/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 5/10 | 5/10 | 6/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 1.5/10 | 7/10 | 6.5/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 1.5/10 | 6.5/10 | 7/10  
>   
> **Total:** 69.5/120 + 10 seals = 79.5/120

  
  
_Note: this is her highest stats achieved before promotion._

# Yamanaka Aiko

## Genin: C-rank

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 3/10 | 3/10 | 5/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 3.5/10 | 4/10 | 2/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 4/10 | 3/10 | 3/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 4/10 | 5/10 | 8.5/10  
>   
> **Total:** 48/120 +10 _spoiler_ = 58/120

## Chuunin: B-rank

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 3.5/10 | 5/10 | 6.5/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 5/10 | 6/10 | 4.5/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 6.5/10 | 4.5/10 | 3.5/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 5/10 | 6/10 | 10/10  
>   
> **Total:** 66/120 +10 _spoiler_ = 76/120

  
  
_Note: this is her highest stats achieved before promotion._

# Haruno Sakura

## Genin: C-rank

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 4/10 | 4/10 | 6/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 4/10 | 2/10 | 2/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 3/10 | 3/10 | 4/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 3.5/10 | 10/10 | 4/10  
>   
> **Total:** 51.5/120 +5 medical = 56.5/120

## Chuunin: A/B-rank

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 10/10 | 5/10 | 8/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 5/10 | 4/10 | 5.5/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 3.5/10 | 5.5/10 | 6/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 3.5/10 | 10/10 | 4/10  
>   
> **Total:** 70/120 +10 medical = 80/120

  
  
_Note: this is her highest stats achieved before promotion._

# Uzumaki Kushina

## Final: S-rank

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 7.5/10 | 10/10 | 7/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 10/10 | 5.5/10 | 8/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 5/10 | 3.5/10 | 10/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 5.5/10 | 7/10 | 9/10  
>   
> **Total:** 88/120 +20 seals = 108/120 (+ bijuu cloak = max)

# Uzumaki Minato

## Final: S-rank

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 7/10 | 7.5/10 | 10/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 8/10 | 6/10 | 10/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 9/10 | 5.5/10 | 9.5/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 8.5/10 | 9/10 | 8/10  
>   
> **Total:** 99/120 +15 seals = 114/120

# Uzumaki Naruto

## Final: ??

# Senju Tsunade

## Final: S-rank

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 10/10 | 8/10 | 10/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 7(10)/10 | 6/10 | 7/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 10/10 | 7/10 | 10/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 5.5/10 | 10/10 | 4.5/10  
>   
> **Total:** 95(98)/120 +15 medical = 110(113)/120

# Orochimaru

## Final: S-rank

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 7/10 | 7/10 | 10/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 6.5/10 | 10/10 | 9/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 10/10 | 10/10 | 8/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 8/10 | 8/10 | 10/10  
>   
> **Total:** 103.5/120 +10 forbidden = 113.5/120

# Jiraiya

## Final: S-rank

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 9/10 | 10/10 | 8/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 9/10 | 8/10 | 9/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 10/10 | 5/10 | 8.5/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 5/10 | 6/10 | 8.5/10  
>   
> **Total:** 96/120 +10 sage +5 seal = 111/120

# Kato Dan

## Final: S-rank

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 9/10 | 7/10 | 10/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 8/10 | 7/10 | 7/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 9/10 | 7/10 | 8/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 6/10 | 10/10 | 10/10  
>   
> **Total:** 96/120 +10 spirit = 106/120

# Hatake Kakashi

## Final: S-rank

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 7/10 | 5/10 | 10/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 6/10 | 8/10 | 8/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 10/10 | 7/10 | 9/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 5/10 | 7/10 | 10/10  
>   
> **Total:** 90/120 +10 sharingan +5 summon = 105/120

# Uchiha Itachi

## Final: S-rank

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 6.5/10 | 5/10 | 10/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 5/10 | 7/10 | 10/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 10/10 | 10/10 | 9/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 7/10 | 7/10 | 8/10  
>   
> **Total:** 94.5/120 +15 sharingan = 109.5/120

# Uchiha Shisui

## Final: S-rank

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 7/10 | 6/10 | 9/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 7/10 | 6/10 | 10/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 7/10 | 10/10 | 7/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 7/10 | 8/10 | 10/10  
>   
> **Total:** 94/120 +10 sharingan = 104/120

# Uchiha Sasuke

## Final: ??

# Kojima Kairi

## Final: A-rank

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 7/10 | 6/10 | 9/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 6/10 | 10/10 | 8.5/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 7/10 | 3/10 | 7.5/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 9/10 | 8/10 | 10/10  
>   
> **Total:** 91/120 +10 spy = 96/120

# Hanako

## Final: B-rank

> **Str** | **Stm** | **Int**  
> ---|---|---  
> 5/10 | 5/10 | 8/10  
> **Cha** | **Stl** | **Spd**  
> 6/10 | 7/10 | 6/10  
> **Nin** | **Gen** | **Tai**  
> 3/10 | 7/10 | 4/10  
> **Wep** | **Ctl** | **Dec**  
> 7/10 | 7/10 | 10/10  
>   
> **Total:** 75/120


	2. Timeline & Timeline Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on the timeline and my working timeline
> 
> Added a month by month timeline for events in the fic. 25/04/2020

# General AtW timeline:

_ACW: After clan wars. (CW: before clan wars, if used)_

#### ACW

**00** : Leaf founded.  
~Other major villages founded.  
**03** : Hiruzen, Danzo, etc. born  
**09** : Tominaga Hanako born  
**10** : Hashirama dies / Tobirama becomes Hokage  
**15** : 1st war starts  
**16** : Tobirama dies / Hiruzen succeeds him  
**17** : 1st war ends  
**20** : 1st Mizukage dies / 2nd Mizukage succeeds him  
**24** : Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Dan born  
**32** : Hanako’s daughter born  
**38** : Minato, Kushina, etc. born  
**39** : 2nd war starts  
~Hanako sustains permanent damage  
**42** : 2nd Mizukage dies / 3rd succeeds him, 2nd war ends  
**51** : Kakashi born  
**53** : Shisui born  
**54** : Yagura born  
**55** : 3rd war starts  
**57** : Itachi born  
**59** : Dan becomes Hokage  
**61** : 3rd war ends, Team Gai born, Aiko born  
**62** : canon rookie 9 born, Yagura (age 8) becomes jinchuuriki  
**63** : Hanako’s daughter dies  
**64** : Sekai born  
**65** : altered Hyuuga affair  
**66** : Hyuuga Hanabi born  
**68** : 3rd Mizukage dies (old age, 73) / Yagura becomes 4th Mizukage (age 14)  
**70** : 4th war officially starts, Sekai orphaned, joins Academy  
**72** : Sekai graduates  
**74** : canon Naruto’s class graduates, canon chuunin exam  
**76** : canon death of Yagura (age 22)

  
  
The timeline I use to keep track of major events, both canon and AtW. It has been edited to remove spoilers. There are deviances with canon, e.g. Hashirama dying _before_ the first war even starts, because Tobirama is Hogake and dies in the first war. Changes like these are generally because Kishimoto couldn’t be bothered to make, let alone _follow_ a consistent timeline.

# Detailed Timeline:

**Warning:** Massive spoilers for main fic.

## Arc I

**Omitted.**

## Arc II

#### 72 ACW

###### April

* Graduation  

* First mission  

* Meets Uzumaki family  

* Weapon fail

###### May

* Continue with D-ranks  

* First genjutsu lesson (Shisui)  

* Library/research

###### June

* First C-rank  

* Second genjutsu lesson (Itachi)  

* Missions

###### July

* Missions and misc. events

###### August

* Missions and misc. events

###### September

* Clothes shopping  

* Dinner with Uzumaki family  

* Stealth training with Kairi  

* Genjutsu with Itachi, Sasuke interrupts

###### October

* First solo mission  

* Aiko turns 11

###### November

* Kushina returns from deployment  

* Seal lessons and dinner with Jiraiya  

* Mission to Red Bean  

* Kushina sent back out, becomes acting Seal Master

###### December

* Midmonth, babysitting Kakashi commences  

* Sekai turns 8

#### 73 ACW

###### January

* still babysitting Kakashi  

* training, Kushina still gone

###### February

* Early month, runs into teammates  

* End of month, Kushina returns

###### March

* Training, making up with team 4  

* Midmonth, mission gone wrong  

* Sakura turns 11

###### April

* captured in rock base

###### May

* Escape  

* End of month return to Leaf

###### June

* Coping, time off

###### July~

* Early month, official training restarts  

* training

###### ~November

* Chuunin promotions. (ages 8, 11, 12)

##  Arc III

#### 75 ACW

###### February

* Hanako dies  

* Mission to Mountain

###### March

* Sakura turns 13

# I suck

So I was going over my timeline and realized that if Sekai turns seven after she starts the academy, then she was actually born a year _before_ the birth year I gave her since her birthday is December thirty first. And that fucks with my timeline.

So now I have to go back and take a year off of her age. And now I’m making her graduate even _earlier_ than before, at seven instead of eight. And I chose eight because it didn’t seem too Mary-Sue-ish of an age to graduate at, especially when at war.

Anyway, I went back and edited things, but I might have missed something, so any inconsistencies you find regarding her age in the story are due to my own mistake.

(My mistake was deciding she was born in the year 64, so she must be 6 in 70, when she starts the academy, and 8 in 72 when she graduates. But she’s born on new years eve. She starts the academy in September 70, which would mean that she’s actually 5 at that time, and since she graduates around March/April 72, she’s seven when she graduates, not 8. I was deciding her age based on the years, but didn’t take what month and day she was born into account when I did this. It’s probably because I decided what day/month she was born and what year she was born at different times.)

Fortunately I caught this fairly early on.

# (Fourth) Mizukage Timeline

Jesus fucking hell this has been a headache to figure out.

Apparently, by the time he dies in canon, which according to the anime fillers is “shortly” before the joint chuunin exam, he is a “young adult.”

First of all, I do not consider the anime fillers canon, but have decided to take that as a general guideline with regards to his death, but in general, ignore any anime fillers with regard to AtW canon unless I directly borrow from it.

He becomes the jinchuuriki of the three-tails when he is “young,” but after the death of Rin. To me, in the context of Naruto where child soldiers are the norm, I figure “young” doesn’t mean an (older) teenager, but a child. Therefore I decided Yagura is a year younger than Shisui and the three-tails is sealed into him when he’s eight. I.e. around the time the rookie nine are born.

Then the bits with the previous Mizukage come in. We see that the first one was already old during the first summit, which was during the first war. So, I assume he doesn’t live long. The second one dies fighting the second Tsuchikage, so I decided to place that during the second war, pushing it as far back in my established timeline as possible to avoid the third having too long of a reign. The third Mizukage is present at the first summit. His age isn’t give, but he looks like an adult, so I decided he was about 20. According tot he Naruto wiki, he had aged considerably by the time of his death, so keeping in mind Yagura’s age I’ve already established, he must live a long life. By the time the second Mizukage dies, the third is already like, 47, and this is 20 years before Naruto is born. As far as I can tell there are few elderly ninja shown in canon, so I’m putting life expectancy as typically <70.

So Yagura needs to become Mizukage when he’s a) not absurdly young, and b) the thrid Mizukage isn’t too far over the life expectancy. Thus I’m placing the death of the third at age 73, when Yagura is 14. And I also give canon Yagura’s age at death to be 22.

This took me ages to sort out because there is _no information_. We don’t even know the names of the first or third Mizukage, we don’t know how and/or when each of the Mizukage died, we don’t know their ages, and the canon timeline is already fucked to hell and back.

_And I’m not even sure how relevant this even is._ Will it matter? Who knows, but once I wondered “How old is the Mizukage?” I had to fucking do this.

# Another fucking canon timeline problem

Maybe I’m missing something, but…

Hashirama is present for the first 5 kage summit, which occurs during the first war. He dies, then passes the title of Hokage to Tobirama. Tobirama dies in the first war. Also, after Hashirama’s death, he established ANBU, the academy, the military police, the chuunin exam, etc. But that raises the question… WHEN???

Like, how fucking long was the first war then…? Establishing those institutions isn’t something you do overnight, especially when fighting a war???

On top of that, according to the Naruto wiki: “ Conflicts would start emerging elsewhere in the world, and it was during one of these that Hashirama would die.“ Which makes it sound like he died in the conflicts that escalated to declaring war, not during it. Otherwise not say “he died during the first war” or something to that affect?

Honestly, before looking into this shit I made my god damn timeline, and now this information wants to fuck it up? No. Just… No.

Hashirama died pre-first war. Tobirama was the Hokage at the first summit.

# More Timeline Issues

So here I was, looking at my timeline and canon. I mean, I knew there were issues with Kakashi’s past, but…

So, he took the chuunin exams with Obito and Rin and got promoted. He was promoted at age six, so he was six when he took them. Obito and Rin didn’t graduate until they were nine. So at the very least, they were nine when they took the chuunin exams. Meaning they have to be at least three years older than Kakashi. But also apparently they’re the same age. Wtf???

Now, Obito was promoted at age eleven, and Kakashi was promoted again shortly after that. But Kakashi is promoted to jounin shortly before the Kannabi bridge mission, when Obito is thirteen. So okay, two years is shortly after. I’ll go with that, even though it’s bullshit. So then Kakashi must have been a jounin at ten, since he must be at least three years younger than Obito, (but also the same age!!)

So, I guess, even though the past isn’t highly relevant to the current plot of AtW, I decided to go with Kakashi is three years younger than originally stated.


	3. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~Warning: Large images~~ I fucking fixed it. I think.

# Official Art

Aka art by Me  
  
  
Cover art. [source](https://sekai-against-the-world.tumblr.com/post/185947878827/cover-art)  
  
  
[ source](https://sekai-against-the-world.tumblr.com/post/185947958802/cover-art-clean-version)  
  
  
[source](https://sekai-against-the-world.tumblr.com/post/185947975367)

# Fanart

aka art by others  
  
[source](https://anja-nuehm.tumblr.com/post/185584345056)  
  
  
[source](https://anja-nuehm.tumblr.com/post/186047079851/i-tried-again)

  
[ Source](https://thecupidwitharrows.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to anja-nuehm on tumblr for the amazing fanart! It means so much to me and makes my day.  
> A special thanks to thecupidwitharrows on tumblr, for the amazing fanart! Waking up to a message containing fanart was a great start to a day.
> 
> All the love, The Mathemagician.


	4. Maps and such

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~Warning: Large images~~ I fucking fixed it. I think.
> 
> Changelog:  
> maps added 09/10/2019  
> added detailed versions of world map 12/01/2020

# Maps

  
[source](https://sekai-against-the-world.tumblr.com/post/185948111602/rough-world-map)  
Rough world map  
  
[source](https://sekai-against-the-world.tumblr.com/post/185948104632/detailed-fire-country-map?is_related_post=1)  
Detailed map of Fire country  
  
[source](https://sekai-against-the-world.tumblr.com/post/185948121667/map-of-hidden-leaf)  
Map of Hidden Leaf

  


[source](https://sekai-against-the-world.tumblr.com/post/187422134617/path-team-4-travelled-home-after-being-captured)  
Escape path from Earth after capture.  
  
[source](https://sekai-against-the-world.tumblr.com/post/188247402537/path-traveled-in-sixteen)  
Mission path from Sixteen

  
  
  
[source](https://sekai-against-the-world.tumblr.com/post/190223654492/massive-sized-world-map-i-think-i-got-everything)  
  
My .psd's of the files are actually over 5000x4000 px large. I included a clean map, and one with borders. The purple around the islands indicates which islands are part of a country.  
  
I made a _rough_ aproximation of the land area of the continent, and it's about 28,000,000 km^2. For reference, Africa is like 30,000,000+ km^2.  
Again, this is **very rough**. I just made a few big rectangles and added their area based on my scale. 

# Floor Plans 

  
[source](https://sekai-against-the-world.tumblr.com/post/185948129772/sekais-apartment-scale-is-rough)  
Sekai's apartment


	5. Characterization notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog
> 
> added content 30/08/19

# Characterization Notes: Naruto

Alright, buckle up. I’m gonna be talking about AtW!Naruto vs canon!Naruto. Spoilers about AtW!Naruto, sorta.

First of all, I’ve had a few comments that Naruto is OOC. And like… I disagree with that?

For one, he’s like, 10, currently. He isn’t even as old as he was in canon, and filler anime episodes about his childhood are bullshit, I don’t consider them canon, and I haven’t even seen them myself. So if you’re basing it on that, as far as I am concerned, it’s equivalent to saying he’s OOC because in this OTHER FIC…

Second, the kid is like. 10. A kid. Don’t you remember how much of an idiot he was at the beginning of the manga? He was rude, arrogant, disrespectful, etc. He literally didn’t know what chakra is. (Examples of this behaviour include, interrupting Iruka during team announcements to complain about “an awesome ninja like him” being put on a team with Sasuke, (rude/arrogant), and defacing a public monument.)

To be honest, I’m pretty sure some of his age mates didn’t like him because of the way he behaved.I feel Sakura genuinely disliked him because of his personality, rather than just because people told her he was trouble. (Or, at the very least, his behaviour confirmed that conclusion to her.) I also feel like part of the reason she decided to give him a chance was because they were on a team together. Not that they didn’t develop a deep bond during their time together. Also, Sakura is an academic, she frequently saw Naruto skip class, and he didn’t do well in class. He literally didn’t know what chakra was in the wave arc. I can see Sakura finding him dumb and not worth the time. And we can’t deny he’s dumb–his character was created to fit the trope “idiot hero.”

A lot of people give him excuses for being an idiot. He never learned how to read, his education was sabotaged, etc. etc. None of that has any basis in canon. He’s a good person who works hard and understands people, but he’s not the brightest tool in the shed. He does get better though as he ages, but I would never hold him up as an example of intelligence. By adulthood, I’d say he’s average.

As for his skills in canon… I feel like most things come back to being an Uzumaki and a jinchuuriki. Shadow clones? He can make so many because he has huge reserves thanks to Kurama. Rasengan? He needs his clones to use it. Sage mode? You need large chakra reserves and a strong body,so thanks Uzumaki heritage and Kurama! Bijuu cloak? Self explanatory. And the ridiculous power up from the sage of 6 paths isn’t even worth talking about. So really. For a story that was supposed to be about a kid who starts at zero and becomes a hero, he was never actually at zero.

But that’s enough about canon!Naruto. Let’s discuss AtW!Naruto. He has both his parents, friends, etc. He is not a jinchuuriki. These are large differences that impact his character.

Having super powerful/famous parents, means that he’s often compared to them and is expected to live up to them. It’s a lot of pressure. He doesn’t like being compared to them all the time, which is part of the reason he has no interest in sealing. He feels like people want him to be a copy of his parents, and stuck in their shadow. So he wants to find his own path. He wants to be his own person. He wants to be Hokage so people see him as his own person who got there without copying his parents.

He does better in school because he has parents to help and push him. They train him, help him with book work, etc. …When they can that is. That’s another part about Naruto. His parents are Important People, and very busy. He doesn’t get a lot of time with them, and then when Sekai comes a long, he feels like she is ruining the time that he did have with them.

He doesn’t understand what the war is really like, or things like that, because his parents shield him from it, and also indoctrination from everywhere.

So we have a kid who has busy parents who he’s always compared to. A kid. Yeah, he’s going to be a bit bratty and immature. The kid has self-esteem issues, among other things. And again, he is a _child_. He’s got some growing up to do.

Also, keep in mind this story is from Sekai’s point of view. And like all 1st person narrators, she is _unreliable and biased_. I’m not sure if it has come across clearly yet, but she is very elitist about intelligence. Quite frankly, she’s at least as smart as Shikamaru, though she uses it differently. She’s going to find average people to be complete morons, and has no patience for them, basically shoving them in a “stupid, annoying, etc.” box. On a scale of 1-10, I would say Naruto is a 5, Aiko is a 7, Sakura is a 9, and Sekai and Shikamaru are off the charts.

So we’re seeing an elitist’s view of someone she views as lesser. Not a very accurate picture of him.

So yeah.

This was kinda rambly, but I give no fucks. I hope it gave some insight into both canon!Naruto and AtW!Naruto.

# Characterization Notes: Itachi

Hello everyone let's discuss the butterfly effect as it affects our favourite clan slayer.

So, since Dan became the 4th Hokage instead of my boy Minato, things at the end of the third war went a bit differently.

So little baby Itachi never saw anything. The boy never left the village. Didn't get traumatized. So the village was able to slowly condition him to accepting violence as normal/expected. Basically he's like every other ninja in that respect. He never develops a pacifistic outlook.

Itachi, in AtW, still loves Sasuke dearly, but not obsessively. Imo in canon, the fact that the clan was planning a coup and Sasuke was the only person he loved who was innocent started the obsessive nature of his his still-platonic-we-don't-do-incest-here love. Then after that, canon!Itachi had nothing left but Sasuke, and protecting him was his entire purpose, strengthening the obsession. AtW!Itachi has none of that. So he's not willing to put Sasuke above everything else like he did in canon.

He is still protective of the people he cares about. Tune in for more later.


	6. Trivia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random trivia

# Trivia 1

The interpretation of the title is meant to be taken in several ways

The name Sekai means “world”. Hence the title can as such be taken as “Against Sekai.”

It can also be taken to mean it’s Sekai at odds with this new world she is in, and that she is alone in it.

Either way, it is to reference the conflicts Sekai faces in the Naruto world.

# Trivia 2

Sekai has theorized that in the new world human’s brains had evolved to better handle certain tasks, which coupled with her intelligence and knowledge from The Before have helped her get ahead and explains her ease of learning and processing information.

She is partially correct. However she is also unusually intelligent even taking that into account.

# Triva 3

I’m not sure how important jinchuuriki will be to the plot of this story, but I decided to share some information about things related to them in AtW.

First of all, in the entirety of canon, we see a lot of things in the latter half of the manga that open up so many questions and inconsistencies with the first half. I believe this is basically because a fuck load of this stuff Kishimoto came up with much later. Today we will focus on the ones regarding jinchuuriki.

First of all, in the manga Naruto is basically treated as a pariah, and it was implied that people, including a large portion of the ninja population, feared him and believed he was the kyuubi in human form. Fast forward to part II. Now we find out that each village has a jinchuurik (or two)i, and they are commonly used as weapons of mass destruction in wars. Now, Naruto and his generation were born shortly after the third war. So there should be a fuck load of people who fought in the war and at least heard about the concept of sealing a demon inside a person. If not, shame on Leaf for not telling anyone about a massive threat they may face on the battlefield. While this does give ninja a reason to fear Naruto, it’s not the reason given. 

Regardless, in part II, nobody gives a flying fuck if someone has a demon sealed inside them. So like… ?????? And there’s a load of other problems and shit too, imo. But now I’ll explain things with regard to AtW and jinchuuriki.

Basically, while jinchuuriki are used as weapons of mass destruction, only the best of the best tend to survive them, if anyone. Which is the reason your average genin and chuunin knows fuck all. It’s a closely guarded secret, and only those who are potentially capable of surviving know, or people who need to know, like seal masters, the jounin commander, etc. (e.g. Sekai will probably learn about jinchuuriki before she becomes a jounin, since she is training under the village seal master)

If someone who doesn’t know about them comes across the remnants of a battle field from a jinchuuriki, they’re basically told that it’s an incredibly powerful, dangerous jutsu that they will probably never even have clearance to even hear it mentioned again in their lifetime.

The higher ups of each village have an idea of whom the other villages’ jinchuuriki are, but most of them are unconfirmed. A couple are known, such as Yagura, the fourth Mizukage.

# Trivia 4

Regarding canon!Naruto and the clone jutsu:

Yang chakra is essentially skewed chakra that is mostly physical energy, and yin chakra is skewed chakra that is mostly spiritual energy.The death god split Kurama’s chakra into yin and yang chakra, which while possible for humans, is incredibly difficult due to it being close to completely splitting chakra into physical and spiritual energy, Few are capable of it.

When Minato sealed the Yang chakra of Kurama into Naruto, it created a severe chakra imbalance, with Naruto’s chakra being largely composed of physical energy. Due to his imbalance, when he feeds enough chakra into the clone jutsu to meet the spiritual requirement, he over loads it with physical and the jutsu fails.

A lot of the time in fanfiction, people attribute his failure to perform the clone jutsu to poor chakra control and “using too much chakra.” That said, the rasengan actually takes a lot of control, and he is able to use that easily by the end of the manga, but is still unable to do the clone jutsu, so I feel that it’s more than just a matter of chakra control.

The “poor chakra control” explanation likely comes from Naruto’s conversation with Ebisu after the second stage of the chuunin exam. Comparing how much chakra Naruto and his teammates used for the clone jutsu was an example of Naruto’s poor chakra control and how he wastes chakra. It was not necessarily commentary on why he can’t do the clone jutsu, rather an argument to convince Naruto to practice chakra control.

# Triva 5

I intend to let it be ambiguous whether the Naruto series existed in Sekai’s previous life, and it will be up to the reader whether she simply never heard of it, or it really didn’t exist.

Similarly, it will be up to the reader to decide if the changes to canon stem from the actions of people like Sekai who did have knowledge of the series, and is a divergence fic, or if this is just a major AU.

For example, it’s up to the reader to decide if back in the day, a different reincarnation!OC saved Dan’s life, or if things just happened differently.

Another example, the reader can decide if Madara simply died after fighting Hashirama and/or ther’s no Kaguya, or whether he was later killed by a reincarnation!OC later on who’s actions interfered with Zetsu&Kaguya as well, and that’s why the canon plot is entirely fucked.

# Trivia 6

I spent a lot of time before I started writing debating whether or not to include Naruto in the fic. That is, to include his existence.

I really wanted to pair up Kushina and Kairi, tbh. Which meant no MinaKushi and no Naruto.

On the other hand, I wanted to include a Naruto who didn’t have the kyuubi and how that affects how powerful he becomes, give an explanation to his troubles with the clone technique, and stuff like that.

In the end I decided to include him because as one of the last Uzumaki, I feel that in my universe, the village would expect/pressure Kushina to continue the line.


	7. Population, Distribution, and Clan Notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog:  
> new content added 17/08/19  
> new content added 02/12/19>  
> new content added 11/01/20  
> 

# Populations

Notes: I based the numbers off canon claims that in the canon fourth war (which lasted like a day and doesn’t count as a war but more a massacre, imo), the allied forces had about 80000 ninja. Then I looked at population statistics for the villages given from the guide book to divide that number up. Numbers are all approximates.

## Leaf

> Civilian: 70K  
>  Ninja: 23K
> 
> Total: 93K

## Rock

> Civilian: 65K  
>  Ninja: 21K
> 
> Total: 86K

## Cloud

> Civilian: 60K  
>  Ninja: 17K
> 
> Total: 77K

## Sand

> Civilian: 30K  
>  Ninja: 11.5K
> 
> Total: 41.5K

## Mist

> Civilian: 20K  
>  Ninja: 13K
> 
> Total: 33K

## Rain

> Civilian: 6K  
>  Ninja: 2K
> 
> Total: 8K

## Waterfall

> Civilian: 10K  
>  Ninja: 3K
> 
> Total: 13K

## Grass

> Civilian: 4K  
>  Ninja: 2K
> 
> Total 6K

# Leaf Clan Populations

## Canon clans

> **Aburame** :
> 
> Ninja: 700  
>  Civilian: 100
> 
> Total: 800

> **Akimichi** :
> 
> Ninja: 700  
>  Civilian: 400
> 
> Total: 1100

> **Hatake** :
> 
> Ninja: 1  
>  Civilian: 0
> 
> Total: 1

> **Hyuuga** :
> 
> Ninja: 1200  
>  Civilian: 50 (12 main)
> 
> Total: 1250

> **Inuzuka** :
> 
> Ninja: 1000  
>  Civilian: 250
> 
> Total: 1250

> **Kurama** :
> 
> Ninja: 300  
>  Civilian: 100
> 
> Total: 400

> **Nara** :
> 
> Ninja: 650  
>  Civilian: 250
> 
> Total: 900

> **Sarutobi** :
> 
> Ninja: 700  
>  Civilian: 200
> 
> Total: 900

> **Senju** :
> 
> Ninja: 1  
>  Civilian: 0
> 
> Total: 1

> **Shimura** :
> 
> Ninja: 500  
>  Civilian: 100
> 
> Total: 600

> **Uchiha** :
> 
> Ninja: 2000  
>  Civilian: 1000
> 
> Total: 3000

> **Yamanaka** :
> 
> Ninja: 600  
>  Civilian: 300
> 
> Total: 900

## Non-Canon Clans

> **Aoki** :
> 
> Ninja: 400  
>  Civilian: 50
> 
> Total: 450
> 
> Brief Description: Earth nature chakra, dark green hair  
>  Name Origin: Green tree

> **Endo** :
> 
> Ninja: 1000  
>  Civilian: 600
> 
> Total: 1600
> 
> Brief Description: Wealthy  
>  Name Origin: Distant Wisteria

> **Fukumatsu** :
> 
> Ninja: 300  
>  Civilian: 100
> 
> Total: 400
> 
> Brief Description: Trapping & sabotage, pale  
>  Name Origin: Lucky Pinetree

> **Hara** :
> 
> Ninja: 500  
>  Civilian: 100
> 
> Total: 600
> 
> Brief Description: Poison specialists, yellow-green eyes  
>  Name Origin: Meadow

> **Hayashi** :
> 
> Ninja: 50  
>  Civilian: 200
> 
> Total: 250
> 
> Brief Description: Mostly civilian  
>  Name Origin: Forest

> **Kojima** :
> 
> Ninja: 200  
>  Civilian: 10
> 
> Total: 210
> 
> Brief Description: Originally of Whirling Tides, half came at founding of Leaf, others are survivors of the fall of Whirling Tides  
>  Name Origin: Small Island

> **Kumasaka** :
> 
> Ninja: 600  
>  Civilian: 75
> 
> Total: 675
> 
> Brief Description: Taijutsu specialists, tall & broad  
>  Name Origin: Bear + Slope

> **Maki** :
> 
> Ninja: 50  
>  Civilian: 60
> 
> Total: 110
> 
> Brief Description: Newly achieved clan status  
>  Name Origin: Real Tree

> **Miura** :
> 
> Ninja: 50  
>  Civilian: 5
> 
> Total: 55
> 
> Brief Description: Refugees from Whirling Tides, water nature chakra  
>  Name Origin: Three Bays

> **Tominaga** :
> 
> Ninja: 1000  
>  Civilian: 500
> 
> Total: 1500
> 
> Brief Description: Hanako's clan, Sekai's mother worked for them. Very wealthy. Fire & lightning chakra nature.  
>  Name Origin: Eternal Wealth

# Military Units

 **Note:** While these terms are actually used in real life, I am using my own numbers for the number of ninja per unit, to adjust for the differences in population. Additionally, there are more terms, but I feel these are sufficient for use in this universe.

> **Squad (Team)** : 3-6 nin  
>  **Platoon** : 3-4 squads, up to 24 nin  
>  **Company** : 2-4 platoons, up to 96 nin  
>  **Battalion** :2-5 companies, up to 480 nin  
>  **Regiment** : 3 battalions, up to 1440 nin

# How many ninja, doing what?

So while planning out the next arc, the question of how many ninja does the Leaf village keep in village at minimum came up, as well as related questions. I thought some other people might be interested in the answer I decided on, so here it all is.

There are about 23K ninja in Leaf. 4.6K are genin, 11.5K are chuunin, another 4.6K are special jounin and 2.3K are elite jounin.

The civilian population of Leaf is about 70K, so we need enough ninja in village to defend the civilians, plus the injured, and also the infrastructure. So we need quite a few, I think.

So I’m thinking at minimum, they want to keep about 40% of their forces, or~ 9.5K ninja in village. 5K chuunin, 2K genin, 2K special jounin, 500 elite jounin, and at least one major deterrent.

A major deterrent being a big name who’s famous for taking out huge numbers, like Tsunade, Jiraiya, Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, eventually Shisui and Itachi, etc.

Consider though, that of this 9.5K, we’re including ninja that are not combat types. Administrators, medics, genin doing D-ranks, etc. Ninja who ordinarily don’t leave the village anyways.

Now, how are the rest distributed? That’s about 13.5K. I’m thinking about 1000 of them are out on non-war related missions, to bring in some income for the village. Genin teams with a jounin sensei on escort missions, special jounin on assassinations, that sort of thing. “Retrieval” missions.

Then about 3500 are running missions related to the war. This includes espionage, supply delivery missions, etc. Mostly experienced genin and chuunin running these.

The remaining 9K are stationed at bases and in combat zones. They’re running sabotage missions, frontline fighting, etc. Largely chuunin and up involved. Some combat-capable genin that haven’t been promoted for reasons other than strength.

Do you guys think this is a realistic set up? I did my best, but I’m open to suggestions for redistribution.

# Notes on the Uchiha Clan

You may have noticed that the Uchiha Clan is by far the largest clan. First, let's talk about why it's so large.

In canon, they were planing a coup. For the coup to be an actual threat, I felt that the clan had to be sufficiently large, especially in proportion to the village ninja population. They make up roughly 8.6% of the ninja population. Also, I imagine in canon that they pushed more children into the academy, and thus had a higher ninja population, say 2.3K instead of 2K. Additionally, I am choosing to believe that compared tot he average ninja, the average Uchiha was better. I also imagine the civilian population had economic power. Now, I choose to believe that the civilian members of the clan were aware of the planned coup, to varying levels. All of this together, makes for a more realistic threat posed to the village.

I will add to my ideas/head canons for the Uchiha coup and the clan's relations with the villages in canon at a later time. For now, I'm going to talk about things actually applicable to my fic.

We have covered why it has to be so large on a meta level. But why is it so large in universe? Well, my idea was this:

Back before the founding of Hidden Leaf, the various clans were at war. I imagine there were smaller clans who faced threats from larger clans. Hence why the Ino-Shika-Chou alliance was formed, for example. Alternatively, large clans would take vassal clans. These clans would come under their protection, and would fight for/with the clans who took them under protection. However vassal clans were essentially servants to the clan protecting them, and paid tithes of some sort. Major clans such as the Hyuuga and Senju took vassal clans.

The Uchiha, however, did not take vassal clans. Instead, they would take in small clans and families and adopt them, grant them membership of the Uchiha clan, with the condition that any unmarried people they take in marry someone of Uchiha blood. This is to spread the bloodline through the clan--so that within a couple generations, everyone has Uchiha blood. This also allows them to keep it in the clan, so to speak, while avoiding inbreeding. I imagine that relationships outside the clan could be dangerous, as you could not be certain of who you could truly trust. Additionally, I imagine the Uchiha clan had no issues with taking in any bastard children and the mothers. I imagine that if one chose to marry outside of the clan instead of an Uchiha as agreed upon, the individual would lose their membership, and become a vassal instead.

Other clans only very rarely did this, usually as a reward for a great service. E.g. if you saved the life of the head or the heir, they might choose to adopt you and your immediate family.

# Notes on the Tominaga Clan

An original clan, that Sekai's mother worked for, and Hanako was born into. Hanako was formerly the heir, before being disowned. At which point her parents conceived a second child, Junichi (written with the kanji for "obey" and "one," as his parents wanted an obedient child to replace the disgrace.) to replace her as heir. By the time Sekai is a genin, he is the clan head and has one son.

Tominaga Junichi visits Hanako in the hospice, despite her disownment, and genuinely considers her family. If he could, he would undo the disownment, however the elders will not allow it, and Hanako does not wish to return regardless. Despite his name, Junichi has always been rebellious.

The Tominaga clan is large and rich. They previously were mostly civilian, but after joining the Hidden Leaf their ninja population grew, and eventually surpassed the civilian population. Still, they maintain many conservative views that many ninja clans consider impractical.

# Notes on the Hyuuga Clan

So I think we can all agree one of the biggest canon plot holes/inconsistencies is the Hyuuga clan.

Specifically, I'm talking about the main family/branch family bit. So... the twin of the clan head... is branch. So only the head and the heir are main family? But then it's show that there are other main family members. But twin of the head doesn't make the main family cut. Okay. Sure.

So to make sense of this, here was my idea:

Only the head and the heir can be ninja without being placed into the branch family. So any other main family members? They're civilians.

Why?

So, every ninja but the clan head and heir must be sealed, to avoid their eyes being stolen. The other main family members are civilians, who rarely leave the clan compound, and never leave the village, to protect their eyes. The clan head and heir don't get sealed because of the power it would give the others over the head and heir. The vulnerability is also why the main family developed certain techniques, like the kaiten, to protect themselves. They don't generally keep the jutsu to themselves out of a "fuck the branch family" mindset, but rather, if the technique is uncommon and used by only a few people, enemies will encounter it less, and are less likely to figure out how to beat it.

Hizashi was forced to become a ninja because the village was low on man power, and thus was forced into the branch family. If he had been able/decided to be a civilian, he would have been main family.

Why didn't he just raise Neji as a civilian then, so he could avoid the seal? Because since Hizashi is a branch member, all of his descendants must be too.

I had more, but I lost my notes again. When I find them I'll revisit this and add anything I forgot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive inaccuracies with the name origins of original clans. I did my best.


	8. Notes on Geography

# Landmarks

## General

> **The Continental River:** Longest and widest river on the continent. Passes through Wind, Storm, Cliff, Earth, Meadow, Pond and Mountain.

## Fire Country

> **Lake Tobirama:** Large lake slightly ~~east~~ west of Leaf.  
>  **Yamato River:** The River passing through Leaf village. Used as part of a trading route with Mist.

## Earth Country

> **Red Plateau:** A large, uninhabited portion of Earth country bordering Cliff, Storm, and The Wastes. Team 4 crossed it when they escaped.

## Water Country

> **Kurokono River:** A river connected the lake Mist is situated by. Runs south into the ocean, used as part of a trading route with Leaf.


	9. Profiles

# PROFILES:

### Hoshino Sekai

> **Eyes:** yellow-orange, sharp, wide  
>  **Hair:** deep purple, long, straight, pinned up  
>  **Build:** short, flat, narrow, long limbs, small  
>  **Face:** pointy, sharp cheekbones, thin, pointed nose
> 
> **Height:**  
>  40" / 101.6 cm (age 6)  
> 43" / 109.2 cm (age 8)  
> 47" / 119.4 cm (age 10)
> 
> **DOB:** December 31 64  
>   
>  **Chakra Nature:** Null

### Yamanaka Aiko

>   
> **Eyes:** black with blue pupils, wears non-prescription glasses, doujutsu  
>  **Hair:** pale blonde, short, shoulder/chin length (depending on when), choppy  
>  **Build:** tall, slender, slight hourglass shape  
>  **Face:** oval, soft
> 
> **Height:**  
>  54" /137.2 cm (age 9)  
> 58" /147.3 cm (age 11)  
> 60" /152.4 cm (age 13)
> 
> **DOB:** October 29 61
> 
> **Chakra Nature:** Earth

### Haruno Sakura

>   
> **Eyes:** green, round  
>  **Hair:** pink, “the last” hair cut  
>  **Build:** average height, muscular, thin  
>  **Face:** heart shaped, small nose, large forehead
> 
> **Height:**  
>  55" / 139.7 cm (age 10)  
> 58" / 147.3 cm (age 12)  
> 59" / 149.9 cm (age 13)
> 
> **DOB:** March 28 62
> 
> **Chakra Nature:** Fire

### Kojima Kairi

>   
> **Eyes:** bright blue, upturned, right is glass/false  
>  **Hair:** navy, shoulder length, covers right half of face  
>  **Build:** tall, rounded but muscled  
>  **Face:** right side severely scarred, long
> 
> **DOB:**???
> 
> **Chakra Nature:** Water


	10. Bloodlines and Jutsu

# Bloodlines

### Uchiha

###### History

The Uchiha bloodline limit is one of the oldest still in existence. Few records exist, but even the earliest clan records indicate the sharingan was already considered ancient in origin centuries before the founding of Leaf. No one is certain of it's origin. Unlike most bloodlines, every person with Uchiha blood, even if they are generations removed, have the ability to awaken the sharingan. It is, however, rare to awaken it. Roughly 10% of Uchiha ninja will awaken the sharingan.

###### Abilities

The regular sharingan performs as described in canon.

The mangekyou sharingan has been altered from canon, because in canon it is just ridiculously over powered, and I won't have it. Instead, it grants the user two new abilities: a ninjutsu and a genjutu semi-unique to the user. The ninjutsu is determined by the user's primary chakra nature, and there is some variation among those with the same nature. The name is unique to the nature transformation. E.g. All fire ninjutsu fall under the name "Amaterasu," though there may be some variation in effects. Some users may have genjutsu with similar effects and similar names, but few are identical. There is no known correlation between similarities in genjutsu between users.

To keep with the theme naming of the jutsu, **I have used names for new abilities that were used differently in canon**. E.g. I reused the name Susanoo, but the jutsu has nothing to do with the canon version. The canon version of Susanoo _does not exist_ in this universe. 

##### Mangekyou Users

> **Itachi**
> 
> * Amaterasu: a fire based ninjutsu. Itachi's version produces flames that burn for 7 days and nights. 
>   
> 
> * Tsukuyomi: an unbreakable illusion that affects perception of time. Itachi's version gives him an complete control over what happens in the genjutsu and can leave the target in a coma 
> 
> **Shisui**
> 
> * Susanoo: a water based ninjutsu. _Not to be confused with the canon ability_
>   
> 
> * Kotoamatsukami: a genjutsu that affects memories. Shisui's is undetectable, but breakable if the victim becomes sufficiently aware through outside sources that their memories have been altered. The victim will resist and deny alterations have been made, so it is almost impossible to convince them their memories have been altered. Cannot be broken by a third party.
>   
> 

### Uzumaki

###### History

The Uzumaki are unique in that they have developed several different bloodline abilities, including but not limited to Adamantine Sealing Chains, Mind's Eye of the Kagura, and the Healing Bite. In canon, these are classified as hiden, or secret clan jutsu. I have changed this for the purpose of the story.

The origin of the Adamantine Sealing Chains, and their weaker version, Adamantine Attacking Chains, is from a sealing technique the Uzumaki have used for generations. Originally, the technique at its most basic involved infusing chakra into physical chains, then sealing them into their bodies, with a seal that connects the chains to their chakra systems. These chains can then be used as a physical weapon, or as mediums for seals and ninjutsu. This is one of the most common forms of the bloodline, but exclusively passed on through females. When the fetus' chakra system is developing inside the mother, it copies hers. In the case of the Uzumaki, the fetus copies the chakra chain connection, but since it has no physical chains, it creates chains made of chakra. The Uzumaki chakra is uniquely suited to creating these chakra chains. In theory, Sekai could have children with this ability, but as she is a first generation user, it is highly unlikely. Furthermore, without the Uzumaki skew towards physical energy, it's likely the chains would be very weak, and near useless.

Mind's Eye of the Kagura is a sensing ability, as described in canon. The orgin and history are left undisclosed for now.

The Healing Bite functions as it does in canon. The origin and history are left mostly undisclosed for now, with the note of it's connection to the clan's strong vitality and life force.

##### Users

> **Adamantine Chains:**
> 
> * Kushina: Full use.
>   
> 
> * Karin: Has only achieved attaching chains
>   
> 
> * Sekai: Hiden version only. Currently has use of attacking chains only.
> 
> **Mind's Eye of the Kagura:**
> 
> * Karin
> 
> **Healing Bite**
> 
> * Karin
>   
> 

### Yamanaka

###### History

The Yamanaka first realized they were close to developing a bloodline about a four generations before the founding of Leaf, when many of the newest generation were born with black eyes and large blue pupils. By the time Leaf was founded, nearly all Yamanaka had this characteristic. The first to truly develop the bloodline doujutsu is Yamanaka Aiko.

The exact effects are as of yet to be determined, and it is unknown if Aiko's children will also possess the doujutsu. Current known abilities include passive mind reading.

### Inuzuka

###### History

Few are aware, but the ability of the Inuzuka clan to communicate with their ninken is actually a bloodline ability. Over time, a part of their brain developed that allows them to understand dogs. In theory, if they practiced, eventually they could communicate with all animals, and the ability to communicate with animals in general would become part of their bloodline, but so far few have bothered.

### Hyuuga

###### History

Like the Uchiha, the Hyuuga's bloodline is ancient. There are rumours the byakugan predates the sharingan, which is an offshoot of the byakugan, but they are unconfirmed. Unlike the sharingan, the byakugan is present and accessible from birth. However, it is possible for a Hyuuga to be born without the byakugan. Some believe this is due to procreating with non-Hyuuga, however it is actually more common if the child exclusively has Hyuuga ancestors for at least four generations.

More to be added as I go.


	11. Honorifics, as used in AtW

I'm sure most everyone is familiar with honorifics, and how they're used. But I will be elaborating on how precisely I use them, as it doesn't quite match up with Naruto canon. Tbh Naruto canon confuses the fuck out of me with honorifics. Most of the time canon doesn't use them, which... what? I'm not claiming to be an expert, and I may make mistakes. If you think I made one, let me know, with sources. Unless you have a reputable source, live in Japan, or speak Japanese fluently I'm not going to just take your word for it. Furthermore, this will provide insight into how I chose to use them in universe, and more importantly how Sekai uses them in universe.

Note: "in universe" refers to the AtW 'verse, not canon.

So. Here we go:

#### -san

The most common honorific. Polite, not super formal, but not exactly familiar either. Best English equivalent is "Miss/Mister/Mrs." In universe example would be how Sekai refers to Minato as "Minato-san." 

#### -sama

Used to denote respect for someone in a higher position. Also used for customer/guests. In universe, it would be used universally for the Hokage and other high ranking village officials. 

It can be used/expected within a smaller hierarchy (as opposed to the societal hierarchy as a whole), though those outside that hierarchy may not be expected to use it. In universe example would be the hospital. In the hospital the top medics and the heads of departments who run the hospital would be referred to by other medics and staff using this honorific, though those outside the hospital probably wouldn't, with the exception of Tsunade (who is universally famous). Outside the hospital, medics sadly don't get the respect they deserve, so the usual ninja may not use it. The average ninja probably won't know the difference between a highly positioned medic and a typical medic either. My use and explanation here may not be 100% accurate to real life. Artistic license in that in my 'verse the culture is based on Japanese culture, but has evolved separately.

Also used for the divine.

#### -kun

In canon, it's mostly used to show emotional attachment and familiarity to men/boys. Generally, it is a familiar way to refer to those of junior status by someone of senior status. It is most commonly used for men and boys, but it can also be used for girls. Generally, when used for girls/women, it is more respectful/formal than -chan, and gives an air of respectful endearment. In universe example of this would be Itachi referring to Sekai.

#### -chan

Typically used for teenage girls, close friends/family, and young children. Indicates endearment. Very "cutesy." Using it for adults outside of close relationships is rude and insulting. In universe example would be among team 4 before they decided to drop honorifics. Early on, while Sekai is a young child, some higher ups and teachers refer to her as Hoshino-chan. As she grows and displays maturity, those who aren't close to her use more formal honorifics with her instead. Originates as a "baby talk" version of -san.

#### -sensei

Typically used for teachers and doctors. In universe example would be the obvious use by students in the academy and genin to their jounin instructors. Also used for medics, especially in a hospital context.

#### -senpai

 ~~Notice me, senpai!~~ Used to refer to an older or more senior colleague or student. In universe Sekai uses it to refer to Itachi, Shisui and Kakashi. Sekai eventually drops it with them as she gains experience and they begin to view her as an equal.

#### -kohai

The inverse of -senpai. A junior or younger colleague or student. Rarely used to directly address someone, unless emphasizing the relationship. Not used in universe as of now.

#### No Honorific

When used with a first name... Either you're very familiar with each other, or you're being rude. In canon it seems common to refer to just about anyone this way, and I don't know why. Maybe everyone in canon is just super rude. In universe, Sekai eventually drops honorifics with most of her close friends, including her team, Itachi and Shisui. Sekai tends to drop them sooner than is strictly acceptable, partially due to left over cultural differences from her previous life. Also a bit of not giving a fuck.

When used with just a last name, it's not super rude, unless the person has a higher status than you. In universe, those with seniority over Sekai may address her as "Hoshino" with no honorific. It's not offensive, but it's not as polite as using proper honorifics.

#### Other

In canon we see team leaders/captains referred to with the honorific -taicho. I mimic that usage without truly understanding the details. Fill me in if you want. In universe it's used when Itachi is leading a company. Sekai, who is familiar with Itachi by this point, does not use it.

In fanfiction, we commonly see things like "Sasuke-teme." Teme is **not** an honorific. It is, to my understanding, a rude way of saying "you." This common usage is incorrect. If the character (usually Naruto) is addressing Sasuke, it might be better to translate it as "Why you...!" If he is referring to Sasuke while talking to someone else, it might be better to write "that Sasuke." I am making a note of this here solely because it's a personal pet peeve. I'm also pretty sure you wouldn't use it to refer to someone in third person, anyway... But I could be wrong there. Things like this are my main issue with fanfics that use gratuitous Japanese.... they use it in ways that make no sense. 

> **E.g.**  
>  Naruto, to Sasuke: "Why you...! Don't underestimate me, Sasuke!"  
>  Naruto: "That Sasuke isn't so great."

(O)nee-chan/(O)nii-chan, sometimes with -san instead. Literally "older sister" or "older brother." Can be used for a friendly acquaintance or even stranger who is older than you, but not an "adult." Can be an endearment to indicate a close relationship, like Naruto to Kakashi in universe.

(O)ba-san/(O)ji-san, sometimes with -chan instead. Literally "auntie" or "uncle." Usage similar to the above, but for someone who is clearly an adult. Some women who wish to be thought of as youthful may insist on being called "nee-chan" even though they fit into the "ba-chan" age. Can be an endearment to indicate a close relationship. I usally just use "aunt" or "uncle" since it translates well into western culture, unlike the above and below.

(O)baa-san/(O)jii-san, sometimes with -chan instead. Literally "grandmother" or "grandfather." Usage similar to above, but for the elderly. Can be a term of endearment to indicate a close relationship, like Sekai and Hanako in universe.

Idk, I might add more general cultural notes here later.


End file.
